Mashas Rodant/Relationship
Family Urbain Rodant Mashas's elder son who is also his successor as Earl of Aude. As Mashas retired from his position as Earl of Aude, Urbain succeeded his father as Aude's new Earl due to his father being promoted as Brune's Chancellor under Regin. Gaspard Rodant Mashas's second son. During Brune Civil War, Gaspard and Urbain were told by Mashas to stay in Aude until Thenardier's demise in Mereville Plains. When Sachstein Army defeated Brune Army in southern Brune, Gaspard joined Mashas and Tigre in a battle against the invasive Sachstein Army. Brune Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and also Urs's son. Prior Urs's passing, Mashas acted as Tigre's father-and-mentor figure by teaching the young Earl his wisdom as much as possible, such as Brune's politics. During the Brune Civil War, Mashas became Tigre's first ally and assisted him in his retaliation against Thenardier and Ganelon while giving him advice for seeking Allies that will make him establish the third force. From rescuing Silver Meteor Army from Navarre Knights, the last minute rescue from Muozinel Army to Tigre's final confrontation against Thenarider, Mashas would provide any assistance possible for Tigre. When Tigre gone missing in an accident, Mashas was devastated about it until he learned from Elen about Tigre's survival in Lebus. Hughes Augre Viscount of Territore as well as Hose Vorn's (Urs and Tigre) old acquaintances. Like Mashas, Hughes was also a fellow Silver Meteor Army member and one of prime supporters of Tigre during his battle against Thenardier and Ganelon while ending Brune. Titta House Vorn's young maid and a childhood friend of Tigre. Like Tigre, Mashas also acted as Titta's mentor figure as he considers Titta like his daughter. Bertrand Tigre's attendant and adjutant, during his lifetime as a father mentor. Mashas often visits Alsace to overlook Tigre, Titta and Bertrand. Both Mashas and Bertrand was very close since they share the same knowledge to taught Tigre about governing since Urs's passing while keep watching him as he grew. Pierre Badouin Brune's prime minister and also Mashas's longtime friend. In the midst of Brune's Civil War, Mashas was furious to learn Badouin's neutrality and his wrongly allegations against Tigre for his "treason" for inviting Zhcted Army to rescue Alsace, before he eventually invited by the Prime Minister himself to see Faron's real condition. Despite their differences, both ministers shared their tendencies of loyalty to serve Queen Regin in her reign as Brune Court's important ministers. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Faron's only child of House Charles and Brune's current ruler. As "Prince Regnas", Mashas once participated her first campaign in Dinant Plains where she was presumably dead after being ambushed by Zhcted Army led by Elen. When he heard rumors about her-whose appearance looked "familiar" to "Regnas"-after his rescue for Silver Meteor Army in repelling Muozinel Army, Mashas was shocked to learn Regin's revelation before being fainted, where he was being awaken by Titta. Since then, Mashas and the Silver Meteor Army assisted Regin to prove her birthrights as Faron's heir by confronting Thenardier in their final battle in Brune, where they won after Tigre slew Thenardier. After the Civil War, Mashas was elected as Brune Chancellor and willing to support Regin during her reign as Brune's ruler. Zhcted Eleonora Viltaria The Vanadis of Leitmeritz who was once an enemy to Mashas during the battle in Dinant. Due to Tigre's friendship with Elen, Mashas also befriended her. During meetings, Elen sometimes asked Mashas for advice regarding strategy and war tactics because of his experience as a veteran that has participated in battle many times. Limlisha Elen's adjutant and also her best friend. During their first meeting, Mashas was hostile towards Lim due to his assumption that Alsace had "fallen" under Zhcted's control until he was informed about the circumstances by Tigre. Since then he has considered Lim as a comrade and both have assisted Tigre in his battles during Brune's Civil War until the death of Duke Thenardier in Mereville Plains. Even after the Silver Meteor Army was disbanded, Mashas and Lim remain on good terms with each other. They once went to search for Tigre and also supported Liza against Baba Yaga and Kazakov. During meetings, Elen sometimes asked Mashas for advice regarding strategy and war tactics because of his experience as a veteran that has participated in battle many times. Ludmila Lourie The Vanadis of Olmutz who allied herself with Tigre in repelling Muozinel from Agnes and a last battle against Thenardier in Mereville Fields. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus who rumored to keep Tigre (as Urs) as her possession. As Liza went missing in her search for Baba Yaga, Mashas was among of few who offered his help to search and rescue the missing Vanadises. When news about Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus to find Tigre reached to Mashas, he decided to help the Thunder Vanadis in a retaliation against Kazakov since the human army was more easier than the supernatural beings. Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted King of Zhcted and the one that was responsible of sending Tigre to Asvarre without any messages either to Regin or Mashas during that time which ended up in Mashas immediate demand for audience with the King himself to explain the reason why sending Tigre to Asvarre. Even so, Mashas accepts King Viktor's sincerity and apology by ending Tigre's three year's services as Guest General on Leitmeritz after Sun Festival on Zhcted as a compensation that nearly costs Tigre's life. Rival and Enemies Earl Delbord Earl Delbord once held the positions of secretary and councilor successively in the Royal Palace and worked there for more than 20 years and is an old friend of Mashas. Until Melisande's death during her uprising, Mashas was surprise to learn about Delbord being the mastermind behind the coup, simply because his inability to understand both Tigre and Regin and his unwillingness to serve Regin. His former friend's arrest prompts Mashas to question if the other nobles of Brune still deny Regin's rule, though he still hopes that will not be a case. Viscount Armand As a Viscount of Brune, Armand had declared neutrality during the Civil War, but secretly was a loyal follower and a supporter of the former Duke's widow, Melisande Thenardier. Despite being considered as one of Brune's loyal knight, Mashas is disgusted of Armand because of his cunning means and his disapproval of Regin as Brune's ruler. Category:Relationships